


【火影】（蛇兜）一个树洞

by Nateshitsuindream



Series: 【火影】（蛇兜）在一个ABO世界里发生的大大小小的事情 [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nateshitsuindream/pseuds/Nateshitsuindream
Summary: 水月的论坛树洞





	【火影】（蛇兜）一个树洞

论坛首页 » 忍界 » 生活

【生活】【树洞】一件非常尴尬的事

Lz刚才又撞见老师和师母在亲热，尴尬死了，真想化成一滩水躲起来……

№0 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

前排！

№1 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

Lz说出你的故事！

№2 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

“又”？！说出你的故事！

№3 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

回三哥，说“又”是因为很多年前，我也撞见过一次……那次比这次还要【哔——】

回忆起来好尴尬，我先缓缓

№4 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

Lz缓好了……

从头说起是这样的……

Lz整个师门都是科研狗，今天下班前在等一个数据，等的太无聊了就和另外两个同门玩真心话大冒险，lz大概又幸运E了，抽到大冒险是——不打招呼闯进老师办公室

可能一般人觉得这不是大冒险，因为顶多要被老师骂一顿，但是！我们老师是个变态！谁知道他会不会记恨我啊！谁知道他未来会不会做什么啊啊啊啊！

我觉得我的前途完全灰暗了，哭QAQ

……好像跑远了，总之lz没有打招呼闯进了老师办公室，结果就发现师母坐在桌子上和老师在接吻！

我当即就呆在那了！

老师和师母绝对在我闯进来的时候就知道了！但是他们俩狼狈为奸、沆瀣一气！知道我呆在那却一点反应都没有！

我尴尬地溜了出去，站在门边，思考要怎么和老师解释这件事

师母过了一会儿出来了，微笑着和我打招呼，S好久不见啊，刚才找老师是有什么事吗

我强装镇静，说是有个数据快出来了，想告诉老师

师母看了我一会儿，我不敢看他的脸QAQ 

……

结果是，最后我太害怕了，还是和师母说了真话

№5 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

噗，lz你冷静点，你之后有被怎么样了吗

№6 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

没有，师母没说什么，只是说数据整理好了话可以下班了，所以我就没有和老师再打照面了QAQ

可是我明天还是要和老师打照面啊啊啊啊

我的两个同门只知道嘲笑我，都不安慰我！没有一点同门情和同事情！

№7 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

虽然很心疼lz，但是突然想问Lz一个问题，你老师男的女的？

№8 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

为什么要问这个？

№9 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

你形容师母是用的“他”啊！

№10 ☆☆☆ 八卦之魂燃起的八楼 于 xxxx-xx-xxxx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

……我们老师是个男alpha，师母是个男omega_(:з)∠)_

№11 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆ 

首先举起火把烧一下！竟然不仅是AO还是男男哼！

不过omega脾气应该不会差吧，你师母应该也知道你尴尬，所以就故意不让你和你老师打照面的吧？Lz你还是别多想啦，说不定你老师也觉得尴尬根本不会和你再提这事了

另外！能不能说一下很多年前lz你撞见的场面，递话筒

№12 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

Ls说的对，递话筒

№13 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

希望lz能详细描述一下！

№14 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

……很多年前，lz还是个孩子啊！

【哔——】我越想越觉得老师真的是个变态啊！很多年前那个时候师母才刚成年啊！都还没分化啊！

下面我干脆叫老师O，叫师母K吧，因为我们师门的情况说起来有点复杂，我们一般没叫过他俩“老师”和“师母”

开始回忆……啊还是好气！那个时候还是因为真心话大冒险！不同的是我那个时候闯进的是K的屋子……

总之那个时候我闯进去后就看见了K跨坐在O腿上，应该是在【哔——】没错

№15 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

Lz你这叫什么详细描述！

№16 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

对啊说好的详细描述！

№17 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

难道我要说他们这样那样吗？！

……我记得那个时候他们衣服都穿在身上，我没看见什么辣眼睛的，但是那个姿势真的是在【哔——】！而且K还在哭啊！

这么一想更可疑了啊！所以果然O是个变态！大变态！

QAQ那个时候lz只是个孩子，不该承受这么多

№18 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

请问lz撞见这种事之后还好吗？

№19 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

那个时候，让我想想

K背对着我应该没看见我，所以应该不知道我曾经撞见过

O看到我后一手揽着K，一手悄悄摆在嘴边给我比了个“嘘”的手势，而且那件事过了后几天他看见我也总是露出意味深长的笑

……感觉像是打算把我分尸！（虽然之后并没有，lz一直活的好好的_(:з)∠）_

№20 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

噫！

№21 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

噫！

№22 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

莫不是白日宣淫！

№23 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

Lz，你老师和师母到底什么样的人啊

№24 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

一个疑问？？？lz你说你那个时候还小，到底在什么情况下进了你师母房间啊

№25 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

“刚成年”“未分化”“K还在哭”我点点点 ls你们有没有看见这个？？？

№26 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

……该不会lz一直喊他老师变态，是因为他违法吧？！

№27 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

请问可以求版主查ip然后报警吗？？？

№28 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

等下等下！你们都想哪去了！

我一直说O大人变态不是因为他违法，是因为他的性格还有给人的感觉！

我觉得，根据这么多年的观察结果，O和K应该是两情相悦的，吧

№29 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

我错了我不应该说的那么含糊不清，千万别急着报警，但是他们俩的事情我知道的不是很清楚（虽然都一起相处了很多年……

这件事要是从头说起的话，要往前追溯很多年

我之前说了，O是那种科研狂魔，所以我（还有我那两个同门）在小的时候都在当志愿者协助O研究。那个时候K就已经在O身边了，而且一直都是O最信任的人

我小时候不太清楚K为什么一直跟着O，当年忍界大战的时候了解了一下，好像是因为各取所需？O需要K协助他，K以为O能帮他找到自己存在的意义？

……这话说出来感觉飙到了哲学的道路上，我们还是说JQ吧

我观察到的就是！

K在我和同门到O身边的时候就在了！

K刚成年的时候就被搞了！

K刚分化成之后，身上就是O的味道了！

虽然四忍战后他俩掰了，但是K这么多年一直没被标记过，而且我也没观察到O身边还有什么人！

另外O有两个儿子，我怀疑K也在帮忙养！

№30 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

我觉得自己上一楼还是没说清，容易造成误解

再补一点，K、我、我同门其实都算O的学生，所以一直住一起，唯一差别大概是——K是和O一起做实验的，我还有我们同门是被实验的

（当然当年大战后我和同门再也不是“小白鼠”了！我们也转为实验人员了！撒花！

№31 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

呵呵，lz你其实还是什么也没说清楚

№32 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

……lz可能你觉得自己说清楚了，但是我们一点都不清楚

№33 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

“各取所需”什么鬼？还有为什么四忍战你老师和师母掰了？

№34 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

呃，K是个omega，O是个alpha，然而O没标记过K——你叫这两情相悦？

各取所需？——你叫这两情相悦？

K曾经是O的学生——所以真的不是用职权便利潜规则吗？

现在还帮O养孩子？——恕我直言哦，这个O有些渣哦？

还有，O拿学生做实验？哪个国家允许这种事？

№35 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

回34哥：

我上面说了，O需要K协助他，所以就是利用他嘛，而K那个时候以为O能帮他，所以被洗脑了。而且，洗脑的程度我看还很深，因为有几年O出了事，结果K就一直继续了O的研究……（K四忍战的时候醒悟了就和O掰了呗

回35哥：

你问题有点多，我一个一个回答你……

第一个，O不标记K是因为体质问题！关于两情相悦的话，两个人掰之前应该也是的吧……因为这么多年我观察下来，O并不是一个重色欲的人，所以应该还是对K有点那什么才会那什么吧。（不过O可能确实没有那么喜欢K，因为他是个科研狗，所以K离开他对他也没啥影响……但是K在他心里应该还是有点地位吧，因为K是在他身边最久的一个（我觉得K在他心里应该比他另一个女omega学生和男alpha学生要重要一点，吧

第二个，他俩掰之前应该吧……现在应该也是吧……（现在我不太了解，因为K从事儿童福利工作之后我没怎么见到过他

第三个，潜规则不会的，因为O如果没和K有过那什么的话，应该会选择和科学结婚……当然，我这么说主要是为了表明，O大人应该是个性冷淡……毕竟他年纪大了……

第四个，孩子请当成O收养的！所以请不要脑补别的！

第五个，志愿者不可以吗！

№36 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

“利用”……“各取所需”……你老师和师母真复杂……

№37 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

呵呵，人体实验这种事，还是报警吧

№38 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

呃，ls别这样，火之国那边现在是合法的哎，说不定lz他是火之国的

№39 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

Lz回来了，lz确实是火之国的_(:з)∠)_

今天O大人没对我说啥，只是很温柔地对我说，你这个孩子怎么总是运气这么差

QAQ我真的错了，O大人我以前看错您了，现在您一点都不变态

另外，因为太纠结所以和同门J讨论了一下，结果同门K也听到了，还顺势发现了这个帖子，为了避免被更多认识的人看到，我打算申删了

你们有什么疑问趁没删前问吧……

№40 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

这种八卦lz你竟然要删？！lz你为啥这么胆小！听你描述你老师和师母性格都挺温柔啊！

删之前让我我来问第一个问题！你为什么怕K啊？K长得不好看吗？！

№41 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

你老师比师母大多少啊？差很多吗？（看了看ls，哈哈哈哈我也要问好看吗！

№42 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

看了看，ls这两个问题我也可以答啊

回41哥：

你们lz怕K应该只是因为他胆小哈哈哈哈哈哈

咳，正经一点，K没毁容前还不错，毁容之后也还行吧，看起来比较“妖”了吧？不过小朋友们应该还是比较喜欢他，不然他也没法一直从事儿童福利工作

回42哥：

O大人比K大很多，很多很多……不过你们放心，O大人不老，之前还被夸过“越活越年轻”了，所以有的小姐妹可以放心

№43 ☆☆☆ 同门K 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

毁容？？？

№44 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

和O大人不在那段时间K从事的研究有关，具体的没法和你们说

№45 ☆☆☆ 同门K 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

啊那我想问，你们老师真没对你们师母搞什么强制爱吗，还有O到底为什么变态lz也根本没说！

№46 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

同门K哦！你为什么要代替我答题！过分！

回ls：

没有！没有！没有！说三遍！那个时候K那么尊敬O大人，为什么O大人要对他强制爱啊？？？

呃，说O大人变态现在已经变成我们的一个梗了，因为以前O大人的研究的缘故……他的忍术吧，比较变态（性格现在很棒！五星好评！

№47 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈S你还是笑死我吧，又没人把刀架你脖子上

这个帖子我也没和别人分享哎，只不过觉得有趣把链接发给S君了

№48 ☆☆☆ 同门K 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

我又爬了一遍楼，所以，lz现在知道这个帖子要被删了，已经放飞自我开始不掩饰“O大人”这个称呼了吗？

这有没有火之国的小伙伴愿意来解码下？

№49 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

我们知道，我们不说

№50 ☆☆☆ S君 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

我们知道，我们不说的吧呦

№51 ☆☆☆ 我爱拉面 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx留言 ☆☆☆

我们知道，我们不说的吧呦（的吧呦个鬼啊哈哈哈哈

№52 ☆☆☆ 大力出奇迹 于 xxxx-xx-xxxx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

哦，冷漠

№53 ☆☆☆ 我是愤怒的49 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

我就知道！我就知道！秘密这种东西被一个人知道了全天下就都知道了！

№54 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

呐呐，K发现你老师是在利用他后，是怎么和他掰的呢？想在删之前听细节呜呜呜

№55 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

呃，四忍战的时候K很平静地说，O利用了他，让他遗忘了本心

O大人听见后没啥反应

战争结束后K和他说自己打算去孤儿院工作了，O也没挽留过

↑就是这么掰的

№56 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

……摔！这也太平静了吧？！

№57 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

我不停刷新就看到了这么个结果？？？

以为是新一对狗男男，结果是这种刀子？

Lz你确定你老师和K现在不是炮友关系吗？

№58 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

摸下巴，如果没记错“我爱拉面”那个马甲下面是木叶的吧

№59 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

……我是木叶的我好像知道了什么

№60 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

四忍战啊，我好像知道了什么

№61 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

我父母以前的事情这么复杂啊

№62 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

谢谢关心，现在不是炮友关系〇-〇

№63 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊结果还是被看到了我错了啊

№64 ☆☆☆ 我是lz 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

父母？？？难道62是O的孩子？

№63 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

真的是当事人不是伪吗

№64 ☆☆☆ = = 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言 ☆☆☆

本帖已锁，待删除。

№65 ☆☆☆ 超麻烦 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx 留言☆☆☆


End file.
